Miraculous Chat Noir!
by Dupain-Dang
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Adrien was thinking? Ever wondered what would happen if his mother hadn't raised him to be our sunshine child? Have you ever wondered what would happen if Miraculous was PG-13? Read this story and you'll see. Every chapter is an episode in the order I think it goes in. Please R&R.
1. Chat Noir and Ladybug: Origins Part 1

_**Title: Miraculous Chat Noir!**_

 _ **Pretty much this is Miraculous Ladybug with a twist: Adrien is the main character who grows up cold and snobby without a mother and crushes are reversed! This story focuses on Adrien and HIM because you already know about Marinette. Plus, we never really see what's up with Adrien so why not? It's a little different than the show but I hope you like it.**_

 **-LB-**

"School?" Adrien snorted, his spoonful of cereal inches away from his mouth. He looked at his dad as if he were crazy- the sentence he had said not being understood.

Gabriel Agreste stayed unaffected and monotonous, not even touching his fruit salad. "I _said_ it would be a good idea if you started school this year." The leader of the most famous fashion industry in Paris did not like repeating himself.

"B-But why? I've been home-schooled my whole life. Why start now?" It was true. Adrien had never really been at a public school. His only contact with kids his age were with his friend Chloe and other models he met at photoshoots or fashion shows. Plus starting school for the first time in high school didn't seem like the best idea to him.

His dad picked at a piece of papaya with his fork. "It seems our teenage line hasn't been selling like our others. You're going to go to school wearing the line and making it trend with children of your age range."

"But I don't-" He began to protest but his father was quick to shoot it down with a glare and a speech.

"This isn't a _debate_. I'm not _asking_ you to do this. I'm merely telling you that you're starting next week. You'll do what I say without protest." Gabriel hissed out his words, making Adrien deflate. He watched his son sigh and look down at his cereal disdainfully. A pang of guilt went through him but he quickly swallowed it down. "I've arranged for you to be placed into a class with your friend Chloe. Hopefully she'll show you the ropes."

Adrien merely nodded and let go of his spoon, slumping in his chair.

"You're the face of the company. Don't do anything to humiliate me. You're going shopping for school supplies tomorrow, and you have a photoshoot at 6." With that Mr Agreste rose from his seat and left Adrien alone at the table.

He sighed.

What sort of famous person attended _public_ school?

 **-LB-**

Adrien had been nervous about school. So the first thing he did was do his research. Which began by watching different high school movies.

First up was high school musical. It had high school in the name. It has to be good right? _Wrong._ All it showed him was that he needed to be able to sing. And he couldn't. He took basketball lessons but the singing seemed more important.

Next was 10 things I hate about you. He thought it was good. It told him not to lie but if the guy had kept lying he wouldn't have gotten into trouble so Adrien got nothing from that. If anything lying would get him a girlfriend and a date to prom. And money. Why didn't everyone lie?

Then was Mean Girls. Adrien learned if you were mean you were popular. And scheming is good when it's for love. That was no problem because Adrien hadn't been raised to be nice. His mom had left shortly after he was born and his dad was barely considered one so he wasn't taught manners. If anything it was good that he was rude to other models- it showed he was the best of the best and above everyone else.

People had always bent over backwards because of his title so he assumed that would be the same for this school.

The next movie was John Tucker Must Die. Adrien learned that cheating on girls is wrong and if he didn't want to be caught wearing a red thong in a hotel during playoffs he shouldn't cheat on his girlfriend(s). But getting caught in red thongs didn't sound _so_ bad because the guy had been popular afterwards and in the end he _still_ had two girlfriends.

He wasn't so excited to get to school, despite preparing himself with the movies. So he decided to ask for help. He couldn't ask Nathalie. She'd be too serious about it. He couldn't ask his father because his father would only say that he shouldn't humiliate himself. The only way he'd be able to do that is to humiliate everyone else. So if he got humiliated they'd all be humiliated equally.

At least that's what Chloe said when he asked her. Adrien was _so_ not ready.

-LB-

The day of school finally arrived and Adrien was dreading it. He was in the limo driving to it. The Gorilla grunted when they arrived at their destination and Adrien sighed and stepped out. Not bothering to utter a _thank you_ as he did so.

He had beyond prepared for this but part of him was still nervous. When he stepped into his assigned classroom the first thing that met him was a blonde mess and what smelt like expensive perfume. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck in a vice like hug. "Adrikins!" She squealed. If anyone wasn't looking at the new kid they were looking now.

Whispers went through the class. _Is that him? That's the new kid? Who? Adrien Agreste! Woah, he's hotter up close. Wait, son of the Gabriel Agreste? Wow. He's like a Greek god. Can I have your autograph! _Any anxiety he was feeling was quickly quenched with everyone's reactions. He felt good about himself. _Adrikins_ felt confident. He winked at one girl and she fainted. Shot finger guns at another and she got a nosebleed. Smirked at another and she fell over in her chair. He had just gotten to school and he was already popular.

 _Woah. This is way easier than I thought it'd be._ He thought happily. All the girls loved him already, all the guys wanted to be his friend and he had just gotten there. This was going to be a breeze.

"Okay, take your seats please. You can all get autographs and say hello to the new kid after class."

Most everyone sat and the teacher got back to her lesson. Adrien sat in front of Chloe and Sabrina. The seat next to him was free and part of him was upset he didn't have a partner. The seat across from him however was also missing one person. Part of him wanted to slide into that seat and introduce himself to the girl with red highlights and glasses but he didn't want to leave his close spot next to the only friend he ever knew.

About 10 minutes later a girl came stumbling in. She had a box in one hand and a bag in another. The teacher, Adrien didn't catch her name, crossed her arms at the late student. "Marinette. You're late again." The girl with pigtails and blue eyes and freckles looked exhausted from probably running.

"Sorry Miss. I was late b-because my, uh hamster ate my alarm clock?" A few snickers went through the class at the obvious lie. Adrien, though, raised his eyebrow. That must've been a pretty big hamster. And having a hamster that big could be a problem. Especially if it ate big things like alarm clocks. He found himself wanting to catch this girl's eye. Why wasn't she looking at him? He was beautiful. All the other girls did. Why wasn't she?

But she looked so familiar. Maybe he'd seen her before. It wasn't like he left the house much. Maybe he'd seen her when modeling. His eyes scanned over her face and body.

He would believe it.

"Take a seat. There are two free." She looked at the one next to the girl with glasses then to the one with Adrien. His heart did a weird skip thing. Was she gonna pick him? He hoped so. He'd like a pretty friend. It'd be like Miss Congeniality. He winked at her to make her decision clear.

Marinette didn't swoon and faint like the other girl. Instead her nose scrunched up and she picked sitting with Glasses. His eyes widened and he was left baffled.

What? _He was a model_. A famous one at that. How dare she do that? His eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. This was honestly bothering him. Was there something that she didn't like? Was she not into rich, attractive, _blonde_ 15 year-olds? Adrien snorted at his own dumb question. That was impossible.

Maybe she didn't know who he was. Yeah that was probably it.

Too bad that beautiful girl was living under a rock.

The teacher continued, looking in the rearmost part of the class. "While we're moving seats, Nino-" The boy with headphones in the back shot up. "-why don't you sit in the front this year? Next to our brand new student." Adrien sat up and glanced at the girl who was at the opposite side of him. The pigtail girl.

"Do I even have a choice?" He grumbled as he pulled the headphones off his ears and put them around his neck, dragging his bag down to the desk with Adrien at the front.

"Hi." He whispered to Nino, even though the other girl hadn't chose him he was still happy he got to sit next to someone. The boy with the hat, Nino, grunted in disinterest and slumped in his seat boredly. Adrien frowned. That was 2 people that didn't like him.

The hardest thing about school for Adrien was probably remembering everyone's names. He had already learned the curriculum so paying attention wasn't a problem- it was more about remembering everyone. He called the big guy Isaac instead of Ivan. And he called Alice Alya- or the other way around. It was just too hard.

He tried talking to Marinette but she was always talking to someone else. He wanted to ask why she didn't think he was hot. Was he not attractive enough for her. Adrien's eyes darted to Marinette, who was sitting and talking with Alice (or Alya). She should consider modeling. She looked good in natural light without makeup so imagine her with makeup and good cameras. She'd look like a goddess.

Just then the bell rang and Adrien was shaken out of his thoughts. He stood up and scrambled for his bag in a hurry. It was lunchtime and he wanted to ask the pig tail girl his question.

Unfortunately Chloe blocked him and struck conversation. " _Adrikins!_ Want to eat lunch with me and Sabrina?" Adrien didn't answer, instead he was watching Marinette talk to Alice. He could almost make out what Marinette was saying. Mhm. Most of it was _That new guy sure is sexy._ Although it was that or _We could go to lunch at the bakery. My mom just made some rice for us._ Who knows what she said. Most likely the first one. "Adrien! Are you listening?" Chloe whined in her prissy voice.

"Uh, yeah. Lunch, sure. Okay bye." He pushed past her and hurried to the two girls. He tapped Marinette's shoulder. He shot her a wink and a hand to shake. "Hi, I'm A-"

"Adrien Agreste." She nodded, and shook his hand. He smiled, knowing that she knew of him. Then frowned. Was that all she had to say about him?

" _The_ Adrien Agreste, yeah. Rich, attractive, smooth, smart. Some would say I'm the full package." He winked a few times. Then realized it might've looked to her like his eye was twitching so he stopped. He expected her to blush, giggle, stutter, maybe even faint like the other girl who was still at the nurse's office but he got nothing.

Marinette shook off his egotistical smirk with a smile of her own. "You forgot something on that little list of yours."

"Did I?" His heart beat a little faster. Was she gonna say funny? Adorable? Maybe even graceful. Or elegant. His hair did have a whoosh factor to it. If hair didn't have a whoosh factor and you were a model were you really a model?

Yup. Think about it.

She smirked at his smirk, finding it funny how he thought so highly of himself. "You forgot humble." The Glasses girl laughed and did a little _Oooh, girl_ and Marinette and her walked off laughing out of the class. His nose wrinkled and his face contorted into a confused one.

Why was she like that? Why did she say that? Was it something he said?

 **-LB-**

It was physical education now and the class was split into 2 teams. Chloe nominated herself for team captain and Marinette ended up agreeing after some persuasion from Alya. Adrien ended up on a team with Nino, Chloe, Sabrina and a bunch of others who he didn't remember. The only people on the other team he knew were that cute girl Marinette and her friend _Alya._ He was nervous about this "kickball" game. It sounded hard and painful.

What if he broke something important? Or the ball catapulted into his eye- he'd have a black eye! His photo shoots would be ruined! He wouldn't make money! His dad would go out of business! He wouldn't be rich anymore! He imagined all the possible outcomes and all of them ended in disastrous atrocities.

" _Adrikinsss!_ " A voice squealed, knocking him out of his thoughts. His fatal thoughts. Oh yeah, that girl Chloe. She was his only friend so far, not including Sabrina who he kind of inherited through Chloe. She was nice to him, but mean to others when he was away. He liked that she could prioritize- he was more important.

Her nicknames for him though: he could do without. She was waiting for the other team to properly dispense themselves and in the meantime she was picking the order for people to kick. "You can go after me, _Adrihoney_! Then I want Sabrina, Kim, Lila, Mylene, Nino, then Rose after him. You better have been paying attention when I said it because I am _not_ repeating myself." She turned towards Adrien after snarling at the rest of her teammates. "Unless it's for you _Adrihottie_." She made a kissy face.

That was 3 nicknames she had already given him. Before he had started _school_ he had only had one nickname. Adrien.

So far school sucked. The risk of getting injured by walking up the many staircases, listening to teachers drone on about things he already knew- he even had to _ask_ to go to the bathroom. It was crazy. And there were like 5 times in which his elbow accidentally touched someone else's elbow. Do they not know how expensive his elbows were? His elbows alone probably had a higher net worth than the entire person.

"Actually can I not play?" He asked, looking uncomfortable as he eyed the grass. It wasn't cut well- someone could trip. And if he dislocated a knee tripping there would definitely be lawsuits. A lawsuit for every grass stain he found.

The P.E. teacher- Mr. D'Argencourt or something- arched a brow as he towered over Adrien. "Why, are you sick? Dizzy?" Adrien shook his head no. "Then why should you be treated specially? You'll play like everyone else in class."

His nose wrinkled in disgust. He wasn't like anyone else though- surely that had to mean he deserved some sort of special treatment. He would speak to his father about it. He inwardly chuckled. Let's be honest; he'd talk to Nathalie about it and hope that the complaint would reach his father in at least 6-8 business days.

Whistle went out. Chloe's team was kicking while Marinette's was in the field. Marinette was at home, Alya at first, Juleka second, and Max third. Kim was in center field, Ivan left, and Alix right field. Mr D' Argencourt was pitching. He pitched it, the ball, towards Chloe, who swung but missed. Alya burst out laughing at the blonde's frazzled look.

"I wasn't ready!" She hissed. "Go again- but this time count to 3." The teacher nodded and Marinette threw the ball back at him. Despite trying to hide her amusement she let a giggle slip which intrigued Adrien. He wanted to make her laugh like that. But not for everyone to hear. Just him.

"One. Two." Dramatic pause. "Three."

He rolled the ball a second time and Chloe kicked it but this time it spun itself into the foul section. Chloe groaned in frustration as people started to stifle laughs. "I- It's my sunglasses! They're clouding my vision and I can't see the ball. Sabrina hold them!" She ripped her sunglasses out of her ponytail and whipped them at Sabrina who barely caught them before they hit the ground. "Okay now."

She took a breath and cracked her knuckles and Mr. D' Argencourt rose his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

This time the blonde brat snapped at him. " _Yes_." This time when the P.E. teacher rolled the ball Chloe kicked it. It launched towards left field and her team erupted in cheers. Mostly because she finally kicked it well. They cheered until they realized she wasn't running. When faced with questions she looked disgusted. "And get my jays dirty? Are you _mad_?" She flipped her hair and sashayed to the end of the kicking line, pulling out a nail file.

The class seemed to brush it off. Not even surprised by Chloe. Adrien wished he had the balls to do that. The way the entire class showed her all the attention, even thought it seemed to be negative. "Next." The teacher said.

It was his turn to kick. He took a deep breath and stepped to the base thing. The fact that Marinette was behind him ready to catch the stray ball didn't help his nerves. What if he did something stupid and she wouldn't talk to him because stupid is contagious.

Then again she already didn't talk to him so it wouldn't make a difference.

"One."

Time seemed to go slowly as he looked behind him. Marinette flashed him an encouraging smile which made his stomach do flip flops. He must've been hungry or something because all of a sudden his stomach felt as if insects were invading.

"Two."

Eyes on the prize. He winked at Marinette and turned towards the pitcher and took a breath.

"Three."

He wound up and kicked the ball as hard as he could. Everything seemed to go into slow mode as the ball blasted off towards mid field. Ivan and Alix ran towards center, both trying to make a grab for the ball. Adrien stood there confused.

His team cheered and pointed, telling him to run. But run where? Suddenly hands were on him pushing him towards first base. He whipped around to see who had the audacity to touch someone with a net worth as high as his but melted when he realized it was Marinette.

"You have to _go_. Since you kicked you have to run the bases." Why was she helping him? They were on separate teams. On the field Alix was about to grab the ball from where it had rolled to, she was starting to run it back to the base. Adrien still hadn't moved.

She sighed in frustration and pulled his arm to make him follow her as she took off to first base. Alix threw it to Alya because she was too far to make it in time and Alya caught the ball and placed her foot on the base before Marinette and Adrien could make it. An evil smirk was on her face as she stuck her tongue out at Adrien.

"Next time Adrien. You kick the ball and run in a straight line towards first okay? Then go around to second, third, and when you get to home you'll have a point for your team. Got it?" She looked kind but Adrien felt like she was annoyed. Annoyed at him. His whole team was annoyed at him but somehow thinking even for a slight moment that Marinette was annoyed by him hurt more.

He nodded numbly. He would've been listening if her hand wasn't on his arm. It felt so natural. And warm. And comfortable. It felt even weirder when she let go and he had returned to his post. The rest of the game went by like a blur. They ended up getting out again, and they switched sides. Chloe took home, Adrien took first, Mylene second, Lila third, Nino center, Rose right, and Sabrina left field. The first one to kick after much discussion was Nathaneal, which was surprising. At least to Adrien.

Of course Marinette was selfless enough to not go first, unlike Chloe who insisted to go first only to not even run. Nathaneal kicked, it went to left field but he had made it to first base before anything. Next was Juleka. The ball went flying towards Adrien's direction and for a split second his worst fear played in his mind.

This was how he died. The ball was flying towards him and in response he put his hands out in defense and hit the ball away. Juleka stopped at first while Nathaneal made it to second.

The other team cheered and gestured for the two of them to keep going. Nathaneal made it to third, Juleka staying at second.

Meanwhile Adrien scrambled for the ball, fumbling to quickly throw it to someone who knew what they were doing. He threw it at Kim who caught it and threw it to Mr D'Argencourt, efficiently stopping the play. Chloe glared at him, for once looking at him in a non-adoring way.

"Adrien!" Hearing his real name come out of her mouth for once made him anxious. Was what he did really bad? "That was disgusting! You're humiliating your team." She hissed at him. Adrien looked at his feet in embarrassment, turning red. "We're switching posts." She sneered, flipping her hair and sashaying to first base. Adrien looked embarrassed as he went to home. He would be the one catching missed balls and throwing them back to the pitcher. He already felt useless as is.

He made his way there and went behind the kicker who was Max and he couldn't help but feel proud that Marinette was almost the last one to kick. Max missed the first roll and the second. Before the third one was thrown Marinette smiled at Max and gave him a big thumbs up. Max looked determined to kick this last one but missed again. He looked disappointed in himself, even more when Chloe laughed at him from her spot at first.

"Stick to gaming, loser!" Chloe laughed like a banshee and practically cackled at the boy.

Instead of yelling at him and being mad Max's team smiled and patted his back anyway. "Don't worry about it, I usually trip on my face so you're good." She laughed at herself which somehow made her more attractive to Adrien.

So far there had only been one out on Marinette's team (Max) and the game was still going. Since Adrien was behind the team catching balls and sending them back he was standing awkwardly close to the other team.

He felt anxious that Marinette was _right_ there. While that one girl on the team (He forgot her name- maybe Julie) ran the play he stood stiffly.

At least until he heard an angel right next to him.

"Are you okay?"

He jumped at the voice, after he had grown accustomed to no one talking to him. It was Marinette who asked him. She was so amazing. Not as amazing as him but remarkably close.

When he didn't respond she repeated her question, just in case he didn't hear the first time. "Um, are you okay?"

" _Yeah!_ Yes. Now that you're here, beautiful." He winked at her. Women love confident men. For some reason she rolled her eyes and turned away. Was she mad or something? That didn't make sense.

He called her beautiful. What's the problem? Before he could ask Marinette's friend Alice dragged her away. "I don't care what you say girl, you're going to kick right now."

She began to protest, spouting all types of excuses like _It's not my turn_ and _Nat was about to kick_. Upon hearing that Nathaniel butted in. "Actually, go ahead, I don't mind."

After a few seconds of deciding Marinette made her way to home. " _Fiiiiine_." She whined. Marinette looked good in gym clothes. Actually she looked good in anything. Actually Adrien had only seen in two outfits so he couldn't really say that.

Mr. D'Argencourt pitched the ball to Marinette. She kicked and missed. Chloe laughed from the field.

Marinette's face was now red as people started to cheer her on. _You can do it Marinette! You're the Bestinette! Three cheers for Mari!_ Stuff like that. This time the ball rolled again and it kicked into foul lines.

It was almost an exact replay of Chloe's kick. Actually Chloe could really help him with his problem. What he was about to say would either be really good or really bad. He wanted to say it loud enough that everyone on Marinette's team would hear but no one on his would.

"Pretend the ball is Chloè's face." He muttered under his breath. That could either be taken as funny or mean so he was scared to say it. Only the person next to him, Max, heard it.

He chuckled, then said, while trying not to laugh," Did you really just say that?" He started laughing harder and soon enough Alice asked what was so funny and Max said loud with a snicker "Pretend the ball is _Chloè_!"

The whole team laughed. Even Marinette did too. She was laughing at _his_ joke. Well she thought it was Max's but Adrien had said it first so it was technically his.

This time when the ball rolled everyone payed attention. Except for Chloè who was filing her nails. The ball was rolling... rolling... rolling... then Marinette kicked it as hard as possible. Her team erupted in cheers and Adrien's lip twitched as he tried to hide his own proud smile.

The ball had, ironically, gone hurdling towards Chloè's face. She narrowly ducked and let out an ear-piercing shriek. From there it went rolling farther and farther down right field. By the end of the play Marinette had gone all the way to third, bringing 2 teammates home. It was an amazing play by the _Squealing Schoolboyz._

Someone else ended up getting out so the teams switched and Marinette's team was in field and Chloe's kicking. They were behind 6-2 and there were only 10 minutes left of gym to play so if they were going to do this there was a very slim chance they'd win. If he was to be completely honest Adrien wasn't paying attention to who was up and what was going on in the game because at this point Chloe's team, who had yet to come up with a name, was losing.

Before he knew it Adrien was up. And apparently he was last to kick. There was no possible way his team would be able to win but part of him wanted to pretend. He wanted to show everyone that he was hot _and_ athletic.

Get you a guy who can do both.

He was determined to do good this time. Most everyone wasn't paying attention to the last play of the game, more of them excited to move onto art class.

Mr. D'Argencourt pitched the ball at a perfect speed, Adrien took a deep breath and... kicked the ball. It launched into the far right of the field and everyone was shook.

Adrien especially.

After a few seconds of complete and utter awe, someone finally said something, "Adrien, run!" Marinette nudged from her place at Home.

Oh right, Adrien thought as he speed walked towards first. His first thought was if he ran he'd trip on the horribly cut grass so for now he'd speed walk.

The other team seemed to get out of their trance as he started to get closer and closer to the ball. Alix started to run after it, along with Ivan.

"Adrien!" Everyone was already yelling at him to go faster but this was the one voice he decided to actually listen to. Marinette of course. " _Run!_ "

 _But the grass_ , he thought frantically. With the speed walking he was only at first and Alix had just now gotten ahold of the ball. His green eyes looked at the grass worriedly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Grass stain or not he would prove himself to Marinette!

The blonde began to sprint through the bases, which surprised everyone. People began to cheer him on, and one particular _, Go Adrien,_ was uplifting. He was almost at 3rd when Alix threw the ball to Ivan, who threw it to Alya, who fumbled with the ball and tried to grab it before Adrien reached home base.

Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for him, he reached home base before she could toss it to Mr D'Argencourt. Adrien was clapped on the back by his team, while Chloè reminded them they still lost 10-4.

"Better than 10-2." Marinette shrugged, smiling over at Adrien. "Good job."

"You have 5 minutes to change!" Mr. D'Argencourt yelled at the class. "Get to class by the next bell in 10 minutes."

 **-LB-**

Adrien sighed as he sat in his car and let go the weight of his first day. It was annoying for the most part. Always knowing people were looking at him and taking candid pictures of him or talking about him. He always had to look perfect. Then again there was no change there.

He knew everyone loved him and practically worshipped the ground he stepped on. At least he wished. There were a couple that practically didn't give him the time of day.

Like Marinette. What was up with that? He could make any girl he wanted swoon with just a look but she was untouchable. He had no affect on her. Which made him want her to pay attention to him more.

Then there was Nino. The kid who sat next to him in Ms. Bustier's class and didn't say a word to him. Adrien didn't say a thing either so the two just sat in silence most of the class.

Then there was Marinette's friend Alya who she had met that day. The two already seemed like good friends which Adrien envied. Alya also didn't give Adrien the time of day, but he assumed that was because she also wasn't impressed by him, but it didn't affect him as much as Marinette's.

Pretty much his first day was horrible. So there he sat on his seat, looking out the window as the other kids filed out of the school. All talking to friends, most likely making plans to hang out, study or do homework. All without him. And he'd have to go home, study piano, practice fencing and basketball, do his lesson in Chinese, and he was pretty sure he had a photoshoot.

So with only lonely thoughts in his head he looked at the Gorilla through the mirror above the top window and said, "Home." He said the words monotonously, a straight line on his face.

The Gorilla grunted and started to drive off as Adrien sighed.

When the blonde got to his room he sighed and practically tackled his bed. He wanted to sink into his covers and never leave his room again. With the amount of chefs and maids they had at the _Agreste Manor_ it was certainly possible. If only his father would let him.

"How was your first day?" Adrien jumped at the sudden voice, and his green eyes went to where it came from. "Sorry," Nathalie said, her face showing no emotion, "it was not my intention to frighten you."

"It's okay." Adrien said, his face in his pillow. Nathalie repeated her question and Adrien turned over and sighed, using his arm to cover his forehead as he closed his eyes. "It would've been better if I actually, I don't know, made friends. Everyone practically worships the ground I walk on but I don't feel like I have made any friends. Even Chloè got mad at me today."

Adrien liked that he could talk about this to someone at least. He was glad he was able to vent to someone that cared about him. If he was honest Nathalie was the closest thing he had to a mother figure.

"Would you say going to school is going to help sell the teenage line?"

Adrien glanced at the tall, quiet woman, studying her face. His face contorted in realization as he sunk into his bed again in a depressed state.

Of course Nathalie was only taking a survey of his first day for his father. He didn't have anyone to talk to at all. So he turned away from Nathalie while he muttered a quick _Sure_ , and turned onto his side away from her.

"You have a photoshoot at 4 at the park. Your father has decided to cut a few of your extracurriculars so you can focus on your schoolwork to become top of your class. Dinner will be at 6 as opposed to 5 because of the photoshoot. The dinner will be with The Bourgeois family and your father will be there."

Instead of responding he waved a hand at Nathalie, who hid a worried frown. She left after waiting a while for an answer then walked away, closing his door behind her.

It was already 3:00 so he had to leave his comfortable spot in bed, because he had homework to do.

School was so far a blast.

 **-LB-**

Adrien had arrived early to his photo shoot, like he always did, but it seemed that the photographer was running a bit late. So, even though the blonde model arrived ready and perfect at 3:45, the photographer thought it was perfectly okay if he was late.

There was no way the Agreste label would stand for this. It was already 4:00!

Here he was waiting when he could be reading ahead 3 chapters in the school's physics book. His father wasn't going to hear the end of this! Well, in 6-8 business days.

Adrien practically sulked on a park bench, crossing his arms and glaring around. And as he did he saw a familiar pig tailed girl pushing an unfamiliar buck toothed little girl. The first thing that went through his mind was _, bucktooth southern,_ but the second thing seemed more shy.

 _I should go say hi_ , he thought to himself. He was unwittingly staring at Marinette as she smiled and talked to the little girl. The way the two interacted you'd think they were sisters but that was impossible, unless one of them was adopted.

Finally, with a deep breath, Adrien stood from his bench and stalked over to the swing sets. In his mind he rehearsed everything he was going to say, straight from the beginning.

 _Beautiful afternoon, huh?_ She'd say when she saw him, her eyes looking at him as if he was everything to her after just one day. He'd lean against the nearest pole with sunglasses on and his hands in his pockets, she'd look at him, blush and turn away. They would talk despite how shy she was because Adrien would find it adorable. One thing would lead to another and they'd be married with a hamster, two boys named Louis and Hugo, and a girl named Emma. Maybe they'd get a cat or a dog, actually no- a hamster. Why not all? They could get a big house.

All this was going through his mind as he was walking over to Marinette.

His palms were sweaty as he spoke. "Hey, Marinette."

The girl practically jumped when Adrien's voice came out of nowhere, effectively stopping her heart. He couldn't tell if it was mean or not but he wanted to laugh at that.

She seemed to hold her chest as if she was having a heart attack. "Hi, um, Adrien." The pause in between Adrien and the greeting made him feel as if she had forgotten his name, which was truly unacceptable. "What brings you to the park?"

"I actually have a photoshoot," He said with pride, straightening his back so he stood taller than usual over her. Marinette looked around skeptically, expecting to see cameras and screens, and people, but when she saw none of 2/3 she rose an eyebrow. "Well the photographer and the team are late. Last time I checked it was 4:00."

Suddenly Marinette's bluebell eyes seemed to widen to a size comparable to dinner plates. " _4:00?_ " She yelled after looking at the time

The little girl Marinette had been pushing looked up at her from her swing. "Didn't my mom say she was picking me up at 4 on the dot?"

Marinette abruptly picked the little girl up from the swing set, and quickly said, "I really have to go Adrien, but I'll see you tomorrow." She started to walk off towards the Northeast part of the park.

"Wait, do you want me to walk you home?" In lots of the movies the hero of the story walked the girl home and got a kiss. And with Marinette's lips it wasn't as if he'd totally mind.

"Oh, actually, It's not really that far a-"

" _Yes_! I want you to walk _me_ to Marinette's house." The little girl said, trying to get out of Marinette's hold on her.

" _Manon_ ," Marinette scolded, shaking her head and her finger. "We have to go _now._ "

"I really don't mind, I'm not doing anything." Adrien shrugged as Marinette reluctantly put Manon down. Manon ran to Adrien, arms wide open.

"Okay." Adrien knew Manon wanted him to carry her, the same way Marinette had, but if he got a single wrinkle on his shirt the photographer would kill him. So he just held her hand and she swung both of their hands as she walked. He really wanted to say something like _Have you not had enough swinging?_ But he kept his mouth shut.

"You have a pretty face." Manon said as they walked. Marinette, who was ahead of them due to speed walking, snickered. "Do you use makeup? Do you flat iron your hair? How many fingers do you have? Are your eyes really that green? Are you a boy or girl?"

"I, uh, I'm a boy." He said, ignoring the rest of her questions. With his luck she'd probably say something like _Why'd you want to walk with Marinette?_

By the time they got to the cross walk there were a lot of cars, and from there he could see that the photographer's crew had arrived. He had to go.

"Marinette, great to see you; till the morrow." He took her hand and kissed it as Marinette rose her brow surprisedly. Classic part in Romeo and Juliet.

"See you tomorrow."

At that point the cross walk turned green and Marinette speed walked across the street. Adrien was about to turn when he noticed an old man in a Hawaiian shirt was walking across the street too. Marinette gave a kind smile as she passed him and hurried to the other side.

Unfortunately the older man did not. Or rather _could_ not. He held 3 boxes stacked on each other and was crossing the street during evening traffic very slowly. The entire scene was a recipe for disaster, and Adrien could tell that the old man needed immediate help.

He hurried into the cross walk before the light turned green for the cars to go, and told the old man with complete sincerity what he thought was highest on the list of priorities. "Listen, sir. Hawaiian was so 2006. I'll help you if you promise to never be caught with a _Hawaiian shirt_ ever again."

The old man didn't answer, instead groaning under the weight of the boxes. "Fine," Adrien sighed. "Just this once." He took the boxes from the old man, pleasantly surprised when he found they weren't too heavy. The two walked to the other side of the crosswalk just in time because the cars all sped off.

"Thank you young man, I was not expecting you to help me. "

Adrien rose an eyebrow, surprised at first, until he actually thought about it. He had taken forever to act, then even gave the man fashion advice before helping him out.

"It was nothing, but please keep in mind what I said, okay?"

The old man chuckled and took the boxes from Adrien, this time holding them all with one hand and walking with a spring in his step. "Definitely, Adrien." He patted Adrien's shoulder comfortingly, a touch he wasn't used to.

Before Adrien could even turn and ask how the man knew his name he was gone.

"Wha-?"

The blonde was completely lost, looking around like a child who was separated from his mother in a grocery store. He couldn't find the old guy with the red Hawaiian shirt anywhere.

"Adrien, we're ready to start. Sorry we're late." The voice was his photographer's, and in the commotion they set up in the park. They were ready for Adrien and he was utterly lost.

"Uh, okay." he said slowly, looking around as he walked towards the area they were shooting. People don't just disappear though.

30 minutes later everything was ready and calm while the photographer suggested Adrien change his clothes for the next few pictures. Adrien went into the trailer they brought, holding the clothes he held to change into.

He pulled his normal shirt over his head and when taking off his jeans a wooden looking box fell out. Adrien looked at it in wonder.

Even though he was only in a pair of boxer shorts he held the box curiously, opening it up. It looked like a present or an old timer music box. Had the old man slipped it into his pocket as thanks? How had he not felt it earlier?

As soon as he opened it a bright light erupted from the small hexagonal wooden box and scared Adrien so much he dropped it. The green light flew around him and his eyes followed every twist and turn it made until it solidified into a floating... cat... thingie.

"Wow!" Adrien tried his best not to yell considering there were a lot of people just outside the trailer waiting for him. "Are you a weird genie thing?" Adrien waited as the cat thing took it's time to stretch and yawn.

"The guy's not all that. Whoop-dee-doo: he grants wishes." It's voice was way higher than he initially imagined.

"Then what are you?"

"I grant you the power to transform into a cat themed superhero! The power to destroy anything you touch! The power to destroy the man who holds the peacock and butterfly miraculous! I am the dark kwami of utter _destruction_!"

There was a pause, and Adrien rose his eyebrow. "Oh cool. So like a fairy."

"Like a f-" The black tiny cat seemed exasperated, smacking his tiny stub hand on his head before he continued. "The hell is wrong with you kid? I'm a kwami! Like a _god._ " A wicked grin lit up his features as he spoke.

"A god, huh?" Adrien said thoughtfully, completely ignoring the fact he was half-naked meeting a magical creature that came out of the wooden box that had found it's way into his jeans. The whole thing was weird but Adrien seemed completely fine with it. He was sure he had seen it in a movie or show once. "What are your powers?"

"Were you not listening? Destruction, kid."

"Destruction. How exactly is that supposed to help me? See now if you were a genie..." The black kwami sighed into his tiny hand stubs exasperatedly. _Here we go again with the genie,_ he muttered under his breath. "...you would give me my three wishes and I could be done with it. So why don't you do that... I'm sorry, what's your name? Or do I call you all-mighty merciful god of destruction?" Adrien's voice oozed with sarcasm, and a smug smile was on his face.

This made Plagg all the more exasperated at his new chosen. "The name's Plagg, okay?" Adrien started to laugh, now putting the clothes that were given to him on. His mind and heart were racing and he was glad to have a new companion, even though it was a tiny cat and he was 75% sure it was all a hallucination. Part of him even forgot where he was and how fast he needed to get dressed and finish the photoshoot. "What are you doing?"

"I'm at a photoshoot right now, and I need to get dressed. I'm surprised you didn't ask why I was half naked."

"Actually, I thought maybe humans had gone back to their primitive ways. I was wrong."

Adrien slid on his shirt, smoothing it out as it stuck onto his lean body. "You mean like Adam and Eve?"

"Kid," Plagg's tiny nub-thing was on his head again in exasperation. "I know they're the first humans but that doesn't mean they're also the first Lady Luck and Monsieur Noir. Everybody thinks that it was Adam and Eve but it wasn't- it's not true. It was Steve and Mary."

"Wait, wait, wait." Adrien said, a confused look on his face as he stared curiously at the cat god. "Who-now and Whats-it?"

"Steve and Mary. Everyone thinks Mary was the first Lady Luck but-"

"No, no. The Monsieur Noir and bug thing. What is that?"

"Your superhero name."

"My what?"

"Your superhero name."

"It's funny, because all I'm hearing is-"

"Kid." Plagg sounded completely irritated in his new Chosen. "You were given this power because some evil guy out there has the butterfly miraculous and isn't using it responsibly. And you need to become a superhero. I mean, you can pick a name for yourself but my guys usually go as Monseiur Noir while Tikki's usually go as Lady Luck or something stupid and polka-dot related."

"Wait, wait," Adrien interrupted, his head now spinning as he began to realize what was going on. "Miraculous? Superhero? Tikki? Polka-dots? Could you tell me what's going on?"

Plagg nodded, ushering to the box he zoomed out of. "First you want to put on this ring, then take a seat. I have all the time in the world to explain everything at this confusing and crucial time for you as the next-"

The Earth shook beneath Adrien's feet, and a roar was heard in the distance and screams were littered around the changing trailer Adrien was in. He looked at Plagg with a questioning look. Plagg looked equally surprised. "Put on the ring, _now kid._ " He said it with an urgency that made Adrien fumble for the box the ring was in. He slid it on his finger haphazardly as Plagg continued his instructions. "Y-your power is destruction, okay? You say _Cataclysm!_ and you have one shot okay. Now you're going to say _Claws on_ when I finish explaining but don't until I-"

" _Claws on_? What kind of dumb-"

"You need to learn to _listennnnnn_." Plagg's scolding voice faded out as he disappeared seemingly into thin air.

All of a sudden a green light overtook the trailer. Adrien felt himself suddenly overcome with energy. His skin felt like it was tingling and when he looked down black leather seemed to grow all over him. He let out a high pitched scream and fell backwards, closing his eyes as the transformation continued. When he opened his eyes he was dressed in black leather. A golden bell was around his neck and a belt was around his waist as a tail. He had gloves that seemed to be clawed at the ends, and on his feet he wore combat boots.

"What the-"

He stood up from the ground and looked cautiously in the mirror. His blonde hair was messy and unruly, and somehow in the last 10 seconds gotten longer. His usually green eyes were a little too green. His entire pupil was similar to that of a cat's and upon that realization he let out another girly scream. His black mask was surprisingly not chafing on his face and it accented his eyes even more.

"Plagg, I did it- I said it, what do I do now?" He waited for an answer as he continued to look in the mirror curiously. When he wasn't greeted with one he looked around for his new friendly neighborhood destruction god. "Plagg? Hello?"

He would've continued to look for his friend but he was distracted by continuing screaming and rumbling outside that had become too suspicious. He opened the door slowly and peeked out, steeling himself for what he was about to see. People were screaming and running everywhere and his eyes widened. In the distance he heard another roar, similar to the one earlier. "Plagg, what am I supposed to do?"

There was still no answer from the god- no actually, he's been demoted- the fairy of destruction. Adrien eyed his ring warily. For some reason it looked different from when he first put it on. Wasn't it gray before?

It now had a neon green paw in the middle- and it was black. He knew it was a longshot but maybe Plagg was inside the ring. Adrien had no idea if he was supposed to help him get out or help other people.

More screams from outside seemed to answer his question. He had a decision made but that didn't mean he wasn't scared out of his mind. His feet seemed glued to the ground as his brain worked in overdrive.

What if something went wrong? What if he failed? What if his dad found out? His dad would probably be mad at him for hiding it then use it to promote his lines of fashion.

Another roar sounded though Paris. This one sounding more like: " _ **KIMMMMMMMMMM!**_ " Followed by lots of crashing.

Adrien couldn't think now. He needed to go and think later. It was the one thing that was stopping him from doing anything to help. And with these new powers he needed to help the best way he could.

With one final deep breath he ran out of the trailer without so much as a second thought.

"I'm coming, Kimmmm!" And he took off running to where the crashing was coming from.

 **-LB-**

Using his new metal thingie was probably the hardest part of being a superhero so far. When he ran out of the park, which didn't take as long as usual, he pulled out this metal thingie and threw it at the building wall. Nothing happened. It just hit the wall and recoiled back at him.

"Ow!" He expected it to hurt but his suit seemed to protect him supernaturally. "Oh." He picked his metal thing up and inspected it closely. It was metal, which he already gathered, but what he didn't notice was the green paw print on the upper end of the shaft. Adrien rose his eyebrow. "Is this the button to make it big?"

And as soon as he thought out loud and clicked the button, the metal thing extended up high. And with him holding on to it it catapulted him upward. Of course Adrien's manly scream could be compared to that of a little girl.

"What the-." His metal thingie (he really had to think of a name for it) had launched him about 200 feet into the air. And now he was perched atop it like a- like a- like some animal of sorts. Maybe a bird, or a camel, maybe even a dog. He was perched like a household animal atop of a metal thingie (pole?) in what looked to be the apocalypse. Adrien pursed his lips and clicked the green paw on the metal pole. But it stayed the same length. "Why is it still long?" He was getting frustrated with himself and clicked the button a bunch of times in a row. "Why is it-" Adrien groaned in annoyance. "I am going to kill Plagg for not telling me how to work this thing!" Adrien stopped clicking the button abruptly and took time to actually think about what he just said.

"Can Plagg die?" The blonde was quiet for awhile before he shook the thought out of his head. "One crisis at a time." He started clicking the button again, even harder than he had before as if it would help. "Dammit, metal-thingie! Get shorter!" And just like that it shrunk down rapidly, making Adrien let out yet another manly shriek as he almost plummeted into the ground. It caught him before he hit the ground and when he did he cleared his throat, looked around to make sure no one had seen that, then inspected his metal stick thing closely once again.

"Okay so I just-" He scrunched his eyebrows together and touched the button again. "-click this and say bigger." It grew in length, the exact length he imagined when he said it. "Wow! Okay, so that's how that works. Who needs a destruction god?"

He jumped up onto the building and extended his staff, dropping it so that it covered the length from the building he was on to the next building in the neighborhood. A smile lit up his face as he stepped onto the metal. He began to tightrope across the staff (he decided to call it) and he let out a laugh as he did so. "I'm starting to get the hang of this!"

Before he could finish his prideful thoughts of himself he trailed off as he heard something in the distance. It seemed to get louder by the second. Adrien took his finger and stuck it in his ear, as if cleaning it. "Huh-?"

And then he collided with a flying red girl. The both of them tumbled above the streets of Paris, tangling themselves with each other and around a string-thing that the girl had been holding. It spun around his own baton and strung the two of them, pressing both of them against each other. At the end of their accidental tussle surprised green eyes met familiar embarrassed blue ones. The mystery girl's face was red underneath her similarly colored mask.

Many different responses went through his head. He wanted to tell her that if any reporters found out about how close they were her face would be all over the tabloids and his father would murder him. But then he remembered his mask. No one knew who he was! He could make a completely new impression on her- without all prejudices about models and rich people. He could say anything. And he chose to be charming- like Oz from American Pie.

"Nice of you to drop in." He tried to smile at her but his mouth was afraid to move when it was so close to someone else's. What if this whole thing was a plot to get a kiss for a tabloid?

"Sorry- I'm so sorry. I didn't do that on purpose."

The girl sighed miserably, trying to wiggle out of the awkward position she had with Adrien. Or to her it was mystery cat boy. Which sounded weird. He needed to think of a name and fast. Then he realized flying red girl was that chick Plagg was talking about. Tikki? No that was her kwami

"You're the partner my kwami told me about, huh?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. What had Plagg said her name was? Bug-thing... Lady Luck girl. "I'm uh- the god of destruction- wait no! I'm not I'm his thingie- his chosen I think? Okay, okay my name is the Black Cat- y'know like bad luck. Does that sound cool?"

"How about Chat Noir- that sounds bad, but good you know? Everything sounds better in French." She shrugged.

This whole conversation happened while they were upside down and when she didn't make fun of him for his awkward speech thing he felt good about himself. She even provided a perfect superhero name for him! He liked his partner already. "Chat Noir, huh?" He smirked at her, to which she laughed nervously. "I like it." There was a silence in which the two hung awkwardly.

"How do we get down?"

"If I could get to my metal thingie I would touch the button but my arms are stuck."

"Your metal thingie?" Chat Noir nodded. "You mean your baton?"

"Yes! That's the word I was looking for. My baton. Let me try to make it smaller with my- oof." As soon as he said _smaller_ the baton shrunk, causing Chat Noir's head to hit the ground. Though the red mystery girl was saved by falling onto Chat. He helped her up and rubbed his head while she picked up her yo-yo. "So I'm Chat Noir. And you?"

"Hmm." She spun her new yo-yo experimentally as she thought to herself. She shrugged after a few seconds of thinking. "I thought of yours so it's only fair if you think of mine."

"How about Ladybug? Simple and sweet."

"Ladybug?" She scrunched her pouty lips at him as she thought. "Like the bug?"

"The one and only."

"So both of our names are animals. Isn't that sorta cheesy?"

"Yeah but-" A car was thrown from out of nowhere and since Ladybug was turned away from it she didn't see it. So before it got them both Adrien no _Chat Noir_ tackled her to the ground. "Watch out!"

"Oof." Ladybug grunted as she felt the hard gravel underneath her head suddenly and a car came crashing through the air above the two. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! The monster, t-tt-the akuma-thing."

"Right, right." Chat was doing horrible so far. Why was he chosen as a superhero again? He felt utterly unprepared for this, and glancing at the girl with him he could see she was too. At least he wasn't alone. So with a shake of negative thoughts out of his head he extended his baton.

Ladybug yelled after him. "What the- _Where_ are you going?" She seemed frantic and as Chat seemingly flew through the Parisian air, his blonde hair whipping all around him, he grinned widely as he answered.

"To save Paris! Feel free to join!" He teased.

The akuma-thing was inside the stadium, the same arena that his class had just played kickball in just a few hours before. When life was normal and he only had to worry about tripping over grass cut too tall. Now he had to worry about getting crushed to death as he stood in front of a large stone monster.

Yup. That sounded about right considering his crazy first day.

The stone monster held a boy in his fist, the other was shut tight. Chat assumed it was to quickly punch someone at a moment's notice- but how fast could the big guy really be? For some reason the amount of confidence in him soared. It's not nice to pick up people smaller than you!"

Adrien had decided to be witty like Spiderman (Tom Holland version of course- the best version) but funny like Thor Ragnarok, but confident like Captain America. It was a mix of his favorite superheroes and that mixture is the kind he would be! For his opening line he decided to do a twist on _Pick on someone your own size_. Perfect for his debut line!

"Who's wuss now, Kim?" Stone-guy threw Kim and Ladybug, who had just arrived after his _killer_ line, let out an ear piercing screech, quickly jumping to catch him. She was mumbling something to herself, she seemed unsure of herself and he needed Ladybug (he really needed a nickname for her) they were a team.

"C'mon partner, we got this."

The Stone Monster (Someone should be in charge of coming up with names for this guy because Chat was now deciding to refer to him as Stoney) picked up a net, and Chat's eyes widened, assuming that it'd be soon coming his way. But he gaped when he saw the net heading towards a figure on the other side of the stadium. It was Alice! Marinette's friend!

Chat didn't even think before he did it- he just jumped as fast as he could and because of his new found powers he had jumped right in front of Alice, himself being wrapped up in the soccer net. What was that girl even _doing_ there? Chat found himself growling to himself, groaning as he tried to untangle himself. Stoney was rushing towards the two- where was Ladybug? He maneuvered around so he could try to reach his baton, when he did he barely clicked the button and thought _bigger_ when it extended from his hand at hit Stoney, a hit he was hoping would make the stone creature stop charging him but instead he grew bigger in size.

"What are you waiting for super red bug?" Alice yelled, now hiding as she continued to video tape the scene unfolding. Chat really had to commend her bravery- maybe she should be doing this. "The world is watching!"

Time seemed to slow down, and Ladybug had yet to react. Chat huffed, and tried to think of something- What had Plagg said again? God- he was so useless... Oh wait! "Cataclyso!" He yelled, holding his arm up to unleash the terror. Nothing happened. Was he saying it wrong. "Cata-cataclyseeee?" _Crap!_ What'd had Plagg said. Cataclysaaa Catamslym... "Cataclysm!" He yelled this time strongly and proudly, when he did it a green light flashed and his hand grabbed with dark energy.

With everything that happened with his struggling to use his power and release himself from the soccer net he failed to notice Ladybug using her yoyo to stop him. Chat placed his hand on the netting and it disappeared.

"No, don't do that!" Ladybug said faintly, Chat assumed she was talking to the Stoney.

He let out a laugh at his silliness when trying to find the name. He was so good at this! He would destroy this akuma and save the day with his partner: Chat Noir and his faithful partner Ladybug! He rushed towards Stoney as Ladybug distracted him, placing his hand on the stoned akuma. "Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!"

"Chat Noir, w-stop! Chat!" Chat touched the akuma's foot again, and when it looked down at him in annoyance he tried for an innocent smile as the akuma kicked him away. He flew through the air, somehow landing on his feet and not feeling the hit as much as he thought he would.

Ladybug landed next to him, scanning her blue eyes over everything that was happening. "Didn't your kwami tell you anything?" She scolded him, a frown on her face. "You only get one shot, okay? Now you only have 5 minutes before you change back!"

Chat blanked, biting his lip awkwardly. "I-I guess I was just a little eager to get to be a superhero I guess..." He shook all negative thoughts of failure out of his head. "Up to you, in that case."

"Lucky Charm!" She shouted, throwing her yoyo up into the air as a pink light seemed to engulf the two. It was too bright for Chat to look without blinking but when he looked back at Ladybug she was holding a red and black polkadot suit.

" _That's_ your superpower?" Chat smirked chidingly. Ladybug stuck her tongue out at him. "You just made a change of clothes, Bugaboo- I destroyed a whole net!" Instead of acknowledging his teasing Ladybug instead was looking around frantically.

"We have to break the whatchamacallit where the akuma-something or other's hiding, that's what my kwami said." How much time had she had with her kwami because apparently this girl knew _everything_ about the akumas. Plagg was horrible!

"He's made entirely of stone. Even his heart too- he's stone cold." Stoneheart was a perfect name for the akuma. God, he should be the person who comes up with the names. "What's your plan, LB?"

"His right hand- look, it's always closed. Do you know what that means?"

"He always plays rock in _Rock Paper Scissors_?"

"It mean's that's probably where the akuma is hidden! We need to get him to open it..." She trailed off, holding her chin as she thought to herself. Suddenly Ladybug jumped off where the two were perched. What the heck was wrong with that girl? She hadn't even told him what to do!

He watched as she tied a hose to the suit thingie that came from her charm, then she tied his feet around with her magic yoyo. "Wha-" All of a sudden he was rushing through the air, unable to move.

"Trust me!" He heard her say faintly. Stoney's fist wrapped around Chat and once again the superhero flashed the akuma an innocent smile. "Alya- the tap!" He had to start remembering red hair girl's name if he wanted to be with Marinette. Ladybug had known it and she didn't even know the girl!

Chat just noticed that the suit was inside Stoney's other hand, but from the position that Chat was in he couldn't quite see what it was- but he _did_ see a black butterfly fly away and he _did_ fall when Stoney turned into the big kid from Adrien's class, whose name just escaped him in that moment.

Ladybug jumped over to him, almost dazed at what had just happened. She helped the kid up, then read aloud what was left on the piece of paper that had been akumatized. "You haven't got the guts to tell Mylene you love her you wuss." She paused, looking at the kid, then at Chat.

Oh, she wanted him to say something. "No shame in telling someone you love them. I for one love hearing people are in love with me. The feeling never gets old! Honestly, if someone told me everyday that they-" Ladybug nudged him harshly with her elbow. "Ow!"

"What Chat Noir means to say is that it's okay to be shy. You should tell Mylene you love her when you're ready, not when someone pressures you into it."

"Kim wrote it." Ivan said, looking at his feet embarrassingly. "He's always making fun of me..."

"And you should ignore him, because it takes a man to turn into a huge stone creature like that, and you sir are a man." Chat said, a firm look on his face. He had seen the movies and knew all about bullies. When he saw Kim tomorrow he would be passive-aggressive to no end!

"You should get home, Ivan. It's getting late." Ladybug smiled, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Right! Ivan was his name- duh. He looked like an Ivan. "How'd you know my name, miss?" Ivan said, looking curiously at Ladybug. Chat did too. How was it she knew 2 members of his class and he knew none of their names? He really needed to step up as a classmate.

"Red bug girl!" Alya shouted, tearing attention away from Ivan's question. "You were amazing! Spectacular, unique, everything! I've got so many questions for you starting with your name."

"Ladybug!" Chat said with a cocky smile, modeling for the camera that Alya held in front of her. "Her name's Ladybug! And I'm Chat Noir! Together we are the superhero team: Chat Noir and Ladybug!." Ladybug rolled her eyes at him, but smiled and nodded nonetheless. She held out a fist with a smile, and with a smile back he put his fist to hers.

"Pound it." They said simutaneously.

 **-LB-**

After the long day of superheroing, modeling, schooling, and flirting unsucessfully Adrien was exhausted. After his amazing success with the akuma his kwami felt the need to completely explain everything- including what it meant to quote unquote "listen". So no he sat on his couch as his cat kwami ate unbelievable amounts of cheese- Camembert to be exact. He was watching the news, knowing soon after the Mayor's dumb speech about safety they would move onto the two new Parisian Protectors- which by the way would be an awesome name for a comic!

"Don't be bemused- it's just the news! Next up we have amateur footage of Paris' superheroes fighting Stoneheart, the villain seen earlier today." The clip played on the TV and it was of Ladybug's launching Chat into Stoneheart's hands and then tricking Stoneheart into grabbing the suit. "Obviously these new Superheroes are the best of the best..."

Adrien beamed in his seat, smiling widely. "Hear that Plagg? The best of the best..." Plagg floated over, glaring at the TV as he swallowed a piece of cheese whole. He was obviously still mad about being interrupted earlier.

"A new piece of urgent news has come in!" The TV suddenly shouted, making Adrien's eyes widen. "Waves of panic are sweeping through Paris as reports of people being mysteriously transformed into stone monsters come in! It's simply unbelievable!"

"Best of the best, huh?" Plagg chided.

"What's going on? We defeated him already, why are there more of him?"

"Well did you guys, being the best of the best, capture the akuma?" He had undertones of sarcasm, that Adrien so desperately wanted to mock, but he seemed serious. "Akumas multiply, kid, that's why they gotta be captured and purified. If that kid Ivan turns into Stoneheart again you'll have an army on your hands."

Adrien ignored the fact that even _Plagg_ knew the names of kids in his class and stood up bravely. "I'll go purify the whatchamacallit, save the day and all that."

"Only Ladybug can do that!" Adrien frowned. "Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Adrien's frowned deepened. He was a sidekick? A simple afterthought to the _grace and elegance_ that was Ladybug. That didn't really seem fair considering everything. Heck, he was Adrien Agreste. He deserved to be the main superhero.

He wasn't the one that _messed up_. He should be the main superhero. He should be the Batman and she the Robin. It wasn't fair! He was _not_ used to being the best one, or not getting what he wanted.

"So I can't do anything without her?"

"Nope, sorry kid. Just pray Kim doesn't screw with Ivan until anytime soon."

* * *

 _ **Thats all I got for now! CYA next time...**_

 _ **REVIEW please :))))**_

 _ **-DupainDang OUT**_


	2. Just a Message

_**Happy New Year's!**_

- **DupainDang!**

 **I am VERY surprised by the amount of positive things you guys had to say about the updates to Jealousy Killed the Chat and to Miraculous Chat Noir. I wanted to thank you guys for supporting me last year even though I suck at uploading. Honestly I was on hiatus for 4 months and you guys were cool with it. So I want to tell you guys this:**

 _ **New Year, New Stories.**_

 **I have so many story ideas- Miraculous Chat Noir was just the beginning. And unfortunately Miraculous Chat Noir will take a long time to upload because it's based on the episodes. I use a combination of the episode itself, my imagination and bottomless creativity, and the transcript, and as you can see every chapter will be based on an episode. The last one was 12k. 12k is a lot of words for me, especially when I'm only used to writing 4k, 5k at the most . Next Miraculous Chat Noir chap will be out by the end of January hOpEfUlLy!**

 **I also have some bad news. Jealousy Killed the Chat probably has one more chapter. Two at the most, which means I'll need a new, fast chapter story. Now I have a few ideas I'd like you guys to choose from.**

Lost and Found: Adrien meets the perfect girl at a coffee shop, but loses her number. He was more than sure she was his soulmate. He has to find her while only knowing small facts about her: like the fact she LOVES designing and works at a bakery.

Catsanova: An infamous ladies' man named Adrien Agreste is known for two things: wearing black and getting... let's say "cat". So his nickname Chat Noir is pretty fitting. But when he meets a pretty girl in spots at the bar he's determined to make her fall in love with him-even though he himself might trip in the process.

Catfee for One: Adrien falls for his father's intern and begins to pursue her, despite her not dating co-workers. Meanwhile a blonde flirt orders a different beverage everyday, each time using a cat pun. She gives him the nickname Black Cat (Chat Noir) because not only does he like his catfee hot but he has the worst luck when it comes to hot beverages.

Switched at Fifth: Don't have a really good summary for this one but just know Adrien and Marinette switch bodies every Monday and Friday. Don't ask why those days I just like them lol.

The Bee-est Babysitter: Adrien and Marinette are now 25 with 1 kid, so obviously that leaves no space for relaxation or vacations of any kind. At least that's until Alya tells them about the 5-Day Ladybug and Chat Noir convention in London that they apparently have to go to, being the two superheroes. Fortunately they get a sitter. Unfortunately the sitter cancels last second and now Adrien and Marinette can't get their much needed break. That is until a certain rich girl decides to bless the child with their amazing Aunt Chloe, which obviously leads to problems.

 _ **Vote maximum 2 votes and I'll do whatever story has the most after JKTC is over. Again happy New Year's from Dupaindang! Please vote!**_

 ** _Also sorry if you were expecting a real chapter! My B_**

 ** _-DUPAINDANG OUT_**


End file.
